Blood Of A Lover
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: What would happen if Mercutio and Tybalt didn't die? A romantic affair would develop, of course! Slash. One Shot.


**Title: **Blood Of A Lover

**Author: **OCDegrassi, a.k.a. Holly

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Very AU, OOCness, Slash

**Pairings:** Mercutio/Tybalt

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, obviously, b/c if they were then I would be dead.

**Note:** Ok, I put this story on hiatus and i felt bad about that because i had so many great reviews. So i decided to go back and change this just a little and add more to it and then just make it a one-shot. As before, this story is in modern English. Another thing, i know that Mercutio is not a Montague but in this story he is. This story came to be when I read in the book that, when Tybalt was talking to Mercutio, Mercutio said to give him a word and a blow. Now, my mind, being as dirty as it is, automatically thought that that was a blowjob. I realized later that they prolly didn't even have that work back then and they meant a fight, but I like the thought of him saying blowjob better. So, therefore, this is how my story starts... Enjoy.

------------------------

Benvolio and Mercutio were talking in the courtyard. Benvolio was begging him to go inside. "It's hot and if we run into the Capulets, there will surely be a fight," he complained. Mercutio just waved him off as always until he said, "Oh great, here come the Capulets." He simply received a scoff in response. "Well, well, I don't care."

He could hear Tybalt speak to his friends. "Follow me closely, I'll talk to them. Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'd like to have a word with one of you." Mercutio stepped forward. "You just want one word with one of us? Put it together with something else. Make it a word and a blow."

Everyone laughed besides Benvolio, who seemed to be trying to grab Mercutio's arm to get out of there. Tybalt grinned mockingly but couldn't keep the faint blush from forming on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "You'll find me ready enough to do that, sir, if you give me a reason."

Of course, Mercutio was ready with a comeback. "Can't you find a reason without my giving you one?" Oh yes, Tybalt could find many reasons to give him one, but he would ever repeat that to anyone. Mercutio was not only a guy, but also a Montague.

There was no way that they could ever work. So, instead of answering, he changed the subject. "Mercutio, you consort with Romeo." Mercutio fumed. "Consort? Who do you think we are, musicians in a band? If we look like musicians to you, you can expect to hear nothing but noise." He touched the blade of his sword.

"This is my fiddlestick. I'll use it to make you dance. Goddammit—Consort!" Benvolio, desperate to avoid a fight, cut in. "We're talking here in a public place. Either go someplace private, or talk it over rationally, or else just go away. Out here everybody can see us."

Mercutio shot back by saying, "Men's eyes were made to see things, so let them watch. I won't move to please anybody." Tybalt shook his head. "He is right, let us go inside that house over there, unless of course, you're too scared," he challenged.

Mercutio felt his blood boil at the remark. "A Monatgue fears nothing. No, let us go inside." They started to walk but as Tybalt's accomplices tried to follow, he motioned for them to stay put, just as Mercutio did to Benvolio, who skeptically obliged.

They entered the small little house and Tybalt gestured for Mercutio to take a seat. The other man raised his eyebrow but eventually decided to comply. He figured 'why not?' Tybalt took a seat across from him and drew his sword. His brown eyes glowing passionately.

"If you really wish to fight, then let us do so in private." Mercutio looked at him in confusion. He sat him down just to say that? Something was definitely off. He stood up forcefully. "What is this all about?"

Tybalt just shrugged but couldn't help but to let his eyes wander to where the other man's 'family jewels' were. Mercutio noticed and smirked. "Ahh, I see that you want to take me up on my earlier offer."

Tybalt's eyes snapped back to Mercutio's face. He gulped at the sight of satisfaction on the other's face. Mercutio sat down next to the Capulet, but closer this time. He moved his hand to rest on his shoulders, and watched as Tybalt's eyes followed his hand with every movement.

He pressed his lips up to Tybalt's ear, who could feel the hot breath distinctively. Mercutio whispered in his ear, "Is this what you want?" Tybalt couldn't help but lean his head back and open his mouth slightly in pleasure at the sound of the gentle and lust-filled voice.

His breathing became ragged and heavy as Mercutio used his hands to massage his enemy's shoulders smoothly. He loved the reaction he got out of Tybalt.

Lust and want was radiating off of Tybalt's body, and probably his own as well. Not that he would ever admit to it, but he had always found Tybalt attractive. He wasn't sure, but he thought that maybe attractiveness was in the Capulet's blood because they all seemed to look good.

But Tybalt especially, with his chocolate eyes and smooth tanned skin. On the contrary, Tybalt had been taken by Mercutio's honey brown hair that shined in the sunlight and his fiery, passionate personality. The two always seemed to be on opposite ends, thanks to their families' rivalries but that added to the attraction.

It was a love-hate kind of relationship, if you could even call it a relationship at all. They needed to feel the attention from the other, whether it be directed in a good or bad manner. Mercutio softly and tenderly kissed Tybalt's neck and took a small part of the skin there in his mouth and sensuously nibbled on it.

Tybalt's eyes were closed and he felt a certain part of him, below the belt, start to 'rise to the occasion.' He swallowed hardly and Mercutio let the skin on Tybalt's neck slide out of his mouth. He slowly placed quick kisses all up Tybalt's neck and on his cheek, until he reached his lips.

He looked in Tybalt's eyes first as if to seek permission. He found the confirmation that he was searching for, as well as another emotion that Mercutio couldn't quite place at the moment, but he just pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Their lips collided, almost desperately, and their tongues found one another.

The kiss was unlike either had ever had before. It was rough and wet, with their teeth biting the other's lips. With girls, they had always felt like they had to be gentle, but this was different. The kiss wasn't filled with hate or anger, but it wasn't tender or timid either. It was a perfect median.

Mercutio pulled off Tybalt's shirt and kissed down his chest until he reached his pants, which he quickly pulled down, revealing the other man's throbbing cock. Kissing up the shaft, he then sucked only on the head of his penis, making him moan.

Tybalt didn't want to be the only one getting pleasure. He lightly pushed Mercutio away (with all the inner strength he could muster) and lied him on the ground. He turned so they were in opposite directions and lied on top of him. Tybalt's member was right over Mercutio's mouth so he had no problem resuming his previous action.

Tybalt lowered his head down on top Mercutio's dick and bobbed his head up and down. Mercutio moaned and it sent a vibration up Tybalt's dick. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Mercutio took each of Tybalt's balls in his mouth one at a time, lightly sucking.

He then resumed and sucked Tybalt's shaft, as Tybalt started to deep throat him. It wasn't as easy as he thought. He almost choked several times but managed to handle it. They both cummed, Tybalt a little bit earlier, and the other swallowed the sticky substance.

Tybalt twisted his body around, and cuddle up to Mercutio, who put his arms around the smaller boy. Tybalt's head lay on his chest and Mercutio kissed the top of it. Tybalt smiled. "I love you Mercutio." Mercutio tensed at the words. Love? So that's what he'd seen in his eyes earlier.

He briefly wonder if this was a trick, but decided that he couldn't live his life in fear of being hurt, whether it be physical or emotional. If he'd learned anything, it's that you only get big rewards if you take big risks. "I love you too Tybalt."

**Please Review!**


End file.
